


Oh, To See You Again

by J_E_McCormick, TiltingPlanet



Series: Nouveau [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courferran yaayyy, M/M, M/M/M, more beautiful boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiltingPlanet/pseuds/TiltingPlanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, I don't suppose you have a copy of..." Grantaire trailed off, looking at the three. The curiosity on their faces was obvious, and it sparked his own. Something about them tugged at his memory - the floral-print jumper and ribbons of one, the glasses and neat brunette hair of the other, the open blue eyes of the third. "Do I know you...?"<br/>Adrien pushed his work away completely, brow furrowed in thought. "I could swear I know you from somewhere." He glanced at Antoine and Jehan, as though they might supply him with who this was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, To See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> MORE PEOPLE SHOULD ADORE COURFERRAN THEY'RE SO PERFECT  
> I'm sorry I couldn't think of an alternative name for Jehan and besides lets go with the assumption that their first names are the same in both incarnations or something.  
> We're finally getting to some of the others!

"Boo!" Antoine suddenly grabbed Jehan and laughed as he jumped and squealed slightly. The library where his boyfriends, Jehan and Adrien, worked had previously been silent, and empty. He'd just gotten out of his Law class and decided he'd come to bug the two until their shift finished. Adrien raised an eyebrow when he heard Jehan squeal, stepping from the aisle on philosophy where he was putting returned books away. "You're going to give him a heart attack if you keep that up, Antoine." He said mildly, abandoning the cart of books he _should_ be putting away to walk over to the circulation desk.

"Naw, Jehan's a strong soul." Antoine grinned, but he pressed an apologetic kiss to Jehan's temple anyway. "So, anything interesting happened, or am I the most exciting thing today?"

"Not many people have come in. A few returns, that's about it." Jehan supplied, looking back down at the poetry volume he'd been engrossed in before Antoine had surprised him.

"Unless you count someone knocking over a stack of books as exciting, no." Adrien pressed a brief kiss to Antoine's temple and gave him a one-armed hug, gave Jehan the same treatment, before returning to the philosophy section- thank goodness it was near the desk. "How was class?"

Antoine groaned loudly, sitting down on the desk - despite the fact that he'd been told countless times by Adrien that he wasn't supposed to - and made a face. "Why did I decide law would be a good subject to study?" he lamented.

"That good, hmm?" Jehan smiled, leaning up to press a kiss to Antoine's cheek.

" _And_ I've got to get more textbooks out to study." Antoine continued, pouting and obviously fishing for more affections. Jehan laughed and kissed his forehead this time.

"You're going to run out of room for them if your professor keeps assigning you books." Adrien pointed out, putting the last of the philosophy books away. He walked back and swatted lightly at Antoine. "Down, Antoine. Someone broke the desk last time they sat on it." He said without any malice, taking the chair next to Jehan.

"I'm not _that_ heavy." Antoine muttered, and decided to plant himself in Adrien's lap in revenge. "How much longer is your shift?"

Adrien rolled his eyes, but seemed happy enough to loop an arm around Antoine's waist and rest his chin on his shoulder. "Half an hour."

~~::.::~~

Meanwhile, Enjolras was finishing up with a call to a colleague in Marseille. "Now that that's done, to the library?" He turned to Grantaire.

Grantaire looked up from the sketch he'd been working on while Enjolras was busy. "Sure." he nodded, packing up his pencils and closing his sketchbook. The library was only a few blocks away, and wouldn't take long to get to.

It was rarely that they made it to the library this time of day- usually they couldn't make it until night. Between Enjolras' work, and Grantaire's classes, it was sometimes a wonder they made it at all. "You're done with classes for today, right? We can go to lunch after."

"Lunch sounds good." Grantaire smiled. "Actually I've got a book to drop off, hold on a second." He ran through to the bedroom, taking a moment to grab a jacket as he went, picked up the book, and quickly came back. "Keys, money, book... alright, I'm set." He grinned and laced his fingers with Enjolras'.

Enjolras smiled in return, checking he had his own essentials- wallet, his own keys, and his phone. "Where are you thinking for lunch?" He asked, locking the door behind them.

"Hmm, there's a cafe just down from the library, not too expensive, fucking amazing food." Grantaire said as they walked down the street. "Sound alright?"

"Fine with me." Enjolras said, holding open the library door. "You need to pick up any books for your classes?"

"Not at the moment, though there was something on Romantic Art I think I may have spotted last time that looked interesting." Grantaire shook his head. There was the sound of quiet chatter and laughter as he entered, and he spotted three men sitting behind the desk - one seemed to be working, and the second was sat in the lap of the third, reading out a few phrases occasionally from the book in his hand.

"Mmm, I need to go grab a few books on Napoleon." Enjolras frowned deeply, looking thoroughly unhappy at the prospect. "I have to work with some documents from his time as emperor, so brushing up is probably best."

"Napoleon, huh?" Grantaire's smirk was teasing as he bumped his hip against Enjolras'. "Have fun."

~~::.::~~

Antoine had eventually vacated Adrien's lap when the latter had decided to actually get work done, and had instead swooped Jehan up out of his chair and placed him on his own lap instead. Jehan had been reading snippets of poetry to him - translating a few, because Jehan was fluent in a few languages for the sake of reading poetry - when they heard the door open and two men walked in.

Adrien looked up from his work- a damage report on a book someone's dog had destroyed. He was about to ask the two men if they needed something when he felt... something. "Antoine, Jehan, do they seem familiar to you?" He was fairly positive that he'd never seen those two before.

"Hm? What do you-" Antoine looked up at the men, paused, and narrowed his eyes slightly. "I feel like they should be..." he murmured.

"I don't think I've ever seen them around here before..." Jehan said, but his tone suggested that he thought he may recognise them from elsewhere. They didn't get time to study them thoroughly before the brunette broke off from his blonde companion and came to the desk.

"Hello, I don't suppose you have a copy of..." Grantaire trailed off, looking at the three. The curiosity on their faces was obvious, and it sparked his own. Something about them tugged at his memory - the floral-print jumper and ribbons of one, the glasses and neat brunette hair of the other, the open blue eyes of the third. "Do I know you...?"

Adrien pushed his work away completely, brow furrowed in thought. "I could swear I know you from somewhere." He glanced at Antoine and Jehan, as though they might supply him with who this was.

Enjolras rather quickly found the two heavy volumes he needed, grumbling the entire time. He loathed Napoleon.

He walked over to the circulation desk with the books in hand, mildly confused when he saw Grantaire just standing there. He walked to his boyfriend's side, opening his mouth to say something when the library worker in glasses stood abruptly.

"Enjolras?"

Everyone seemed to startle at that - Jehan and Antoine both jerked and turned abruptly to look at the blonde, Grantaire's eyebrows disappeared into his curls as he looked at the library worker in surprise.

"How do you know his name?" he asked.

"Oh my god..." Jehan murmured, looking between them. He blinked and suddenly he wasn't in the library anymore, but instead in the dimly lit back room, Enjolras speaking passionately, Grantaire in his usual corner with a bottle, as always, Courfeyrac and Combeferre sitting beside him - another blink and it was gone, but when he looked he suddenly saw Enjolras and Grantaire and Combeferre and Courfeyrac. He cupped Antoine's - Courfeyrac's - face in his hands, searching his eyes as confused recognition seeped into them. "Courfeyrac..." he breathed, and then pulled the man in for a deep kiss.

"Courfey-" Grantaire paused, blinked, and understood. "Courfeyrac! And Prouvaire and Combeferre?"

It was the strangest, most unsettling, most _'I've come home'_ feeling Adrien had ever had.

And he wasn't just Adrien.

He was Combeferre and Enjolras had been his best friend, and he'd died fighting a cause- had Enjolras and Grantaire died? What had happened?

He looked at his boyfriends, blinked almost owlishly, and then hugged them both tightly to himself, nose to Jehan's jaw and hand stroking Courfeyrac's side.

Enjolras' eyes went wide at the names, but then it seemed to click. "Dear God, it is you three."

"Jehan, oh Jehan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Courfeyrac murmured, kissing away the tears that had started to fall from the poet's eyes. Jehan, he'd been shot on the other side of the barricade, alone, far before the rest of them. And Combeferre - he'd died by Combeferre's side. They'd been shot down, through the floorboards. Had Enjolras died then? Where had Grantaire been? And oh, he hadn't thought he'd ever see them again, and here they were, and they were alive, he could feel the heat of Combeferre as he was pressed against him, feel Jehan's warm breath against his face. He reached one arm up to grasp Combeferre, pulling him closer.

Jehan gasped and laughed through the quiet sobs that were escaping him, breaking away from Courfeyrac's kisses long enough to kiss Combeferre in the same manner he had the other.

Grantaire looked over to Enjolras, smiling slightly before clearing his throat to gain the others' attention. "Did you guys not remember before this?"

Jehan shook his head. "No. No, we..." he choked up again, and settled for just shaking his head again.

Combeferre stroked a soothing hand up and down Jehan's back and did his best to hold Courfeyrac close. He wanted to break down as they were, but holding it together was one of the things he did best.

"It's very good to see you." Enjolras said softly, grabbing Grantaire's hand tightly in his own.

"What happened?" Combeferre asked softly.

"We..." Grantaire trailed off, looking to Enjolras as if for permission. Courfeyrac, still trying to brush away Jehan's tears, turned to look at them.

"Did you go down with us?" he asked quietly. Grantaire shook his head silently, squeezing Enjolras' hand.

Releasing Courfeyrac and Jehan for a moment, Combeferre reached out and snatched up the box of tissues off the desk, offering it to Jehan. Jehan mumbled a thank you, wiping his eyes. Courfeyrac latched back onto Combeferre as soon as he came within reach.

"It's... They came for..." He really couldn't find a way to phrase it. He nodded at Grantaire after a moment.

"I woke up, just before they were about to shoot him." Grantaire murmured. "I... I asked them to shoot me as well. We were the last ones."

Courfeyrac murmured an "oh" and wrapped his arm just a little tighter around Jehan's waist. Combeferre leaned into Courfeyrac, grabbing up one of Jehan's hands in his and twining their fingers.

Enjolras nodded and found himself stepping a little closer to Grantaire, leaning into him a bit. "And then, well, whatever all this is."

"I can't believe we found you guys." Grantaire said. "I was starting to wonder if we were the only ones..."

"You haven't found any of the others?" Courfeyrac asked. He knew there were others, hidden in the haze of his memory.

"No, to be honest I can't even really remember names or faces clearly; it makes things a bit difficult." Enjolras answered with a slight frown.

Combeferre thought for a moment, and found himself with the same problem. "Odd, I can't really remember either."

"It's like we can only remember when we meet." Jehan murmured.

"But why didn't we remember when we met? We've been together years, why didn't we remember?" Courfeyrac said.

Enjolras frowned and shook his head. "I don't know."

Combeferre's lips pursed in thought. "It only hit me when you walked over, Enjolras. I didn't think anything when it was just Grantaire. Does it have something to do with you?"

"Me?" Enjolras looked a bit startled.

"Well... That would make sense. You were the person who pushed most of it forwards, brought us together." Grantaire said. "I wouldn't have been there if not for you. I'm not sure how many of the others would have continued on if you hadn't been there to push them."

Combeferre nodded. "He has a point. You were always sort of the glue between all of us."

"I guess so. Why... whatever all this is would focus on that, I don't know, but it makes sense." Not that any of this made a great deal of sense. They were college students that died in the 1800s starting a revolution, living reincarnated in 2013. Furthest thing possible from 'sense'.

"Logic is maybe not the strongest point to draw on." Grantaire smirked slightly.

"Definitely." Courfeyrac nodded.

"How long have you two remembered?" Jehan asked softly, looking between them. It was obvious the two were far closer than they ever had been before.

Enjolras thought for a moment. "It's going on a year now."

Combeferre nodded. That was a while, considering. It explained the two's obvious closeness.

"Like I said, we were starting to wonder if we'd ever find any of the others." Grantaire said.

"It is good to see you again." Courfeyrac smiled.

Combeferre and Enjolras traded cell phone for a moment, putting their numbers into the other's phone.

"We'll have to meet up and talk more on a day when we're all free- I have class later, and so does Jehan." Combeferre said, smiling at both Enjolras and Grantaire.

"Enj has to read up on Napoleon for his next job, so we'd better get going to eat before he is put through his torment." Grantaire chuckled.

Enjolras made a soft noise that most would probably call a groan. "Please don't remind me."

"We have a lot to catch up on." Courfeyrac grinned. Jehan got up out of his lap and walked around the desk to hug Enjolras and Grantaire and press a quick kiss to their cheeks.

"Thank you." He smiled. He was glad to reunite with his friends, his boyfriends; it brought a kind of relief.

"We'll see you both soon." Combeferre said with a definitive nod, noting that the people who had the next library shift had just walked through the doors. Grantaire's teasing and laughter followed the two out of the library as they left.

"Looks like you're off." Courfeyrac mumbled, stretching himself out before standing. "Home?"

"Please. I feel a headache coming on." Combeferre agreed with a definitive nod, grabbing both his and Jehan's bags from behind the desk. Courfeyrac pressed a quick kiss to his temple, shouldering his own bag, and held open the door for the other two. As they walked, Jehan ended up in the middle, clutching both their hands.

It didn't take particularly long for the trio to get back to their apartment. Combeferre fished out his set of keys and opened the door, dropping his and Jehan's bags by the door and his shoes in the closet.

"How's your head?" Jehan asked as he set about untying his laces.

"Aching." Combeferre said, heading for the kitchen for a couple pain tablets. "How are you two?"

"Everything's weird, but the same." Courfeyrac muttered, apparently busy with looking around the apartment. Jehan nodded.

"It's all so strange to think about..." He murmured.

"Completely foreign and simultaneously the same." Combeferre agreed, slowly wandering from their small kitchen to the living room and collapsing onto the couch, frowning.

They'd died.

They'd _died._

He could remember how badly it had hurt and how terrifying it had been and _Christ_ how bad must it be for Jehan and Courfeyrac?

Jehan curled into Combeferre's side. He hadn't known, when he'd been taken, whether Courfeyrac and Combeferre still lived, or if they had died. He'd lost them in the fight, his last memories of them with fierce eyes and blood on their faces. He hadn't been sure of the fates of any of his friends. Courfeyrac was quick to join them, pressing his nose to Combeferre's temple and taking one of Jehan's hands into his own. It was good to have them close again.

Combeferre wormed an arm around Jehan, tilting his head to lean against the top of his head. He raised his other hand to card through Courfeyrac's hair. He didn't know what to do for them. Granted, they were all safe and curled together right now, but... "If you two want to... I have you. So do what you need to." Break down. That's all he could do, offer them the option of falling apart.

He'd be there to put them back together.

Jehan smiled slightly and shifted to be able to kiss Combeferre soundly. He'd shed tears at the library, and though he was sure he'd have plenty more, for now he felt fine. "We have you too." He murmured. Combeferre was always so strong for them, so reliable, but Jehan didn't doubt that it was sometimes a front. Combeferre was good to them like that, and he wanted to return it.

"Of course you do." Combeferre never doubted. He may have always done his best to be the level one. The solid constant of the three, because Jehan and Courfeyrac ran off of emotion where he ran off logic, but they were always there for him. They all had each other. It was a comforting feeling, to know that both of them would always be there not matter what- this insanity included.

Courfeyrac kissed the top of Jehan's head and then Combeferre's temple, momentarily squeezing them. "I am so lucky to have you two." He murmured. He didn’t know what he would do without them anymore. To have been without either of them would have been hell.

Combeferre shifted, straightening up and rearranging his legs before tugging both of them down, so that their heads rested on his shoulders. He liked the feeling- because Jehan and Courfeyrac were warm and solid and _there_ and not bleeding out somewhere. As much as this was their apartment, modern and clean and smelling of flowers from the potted plants in the windowsills, freshly awakened memories were also present at the edges of his mind, contrasting everything awfully with bright flashes of red and the stink of copper and gunpowder.

Courfeyrac wrapped his arms securely around Combeferre, hugging Jehan around him, and sighed softly, letting his eyes slip closed for a moment. This whole thing was exhausting.

Jehan was less willing to close his eyes. He felt that if he did, everything would overwhelm him, that every memory would flood him and pain him all over again. The darkness behind his eyelids reminded him of the blindfold they'd put over his eyes. Instead, he watched his fingers as they traced patterns over Combeferre's chest and Courfeyrac's arm, listening to the steady beat of Combeferre's heart.

Combeferre sighed softly. He was so comfortable- could fall asleep right now between the exhaustion of the day's events and the comforting presence of his boyfriends. But he and Jehan had class- same time on opposite sides of campus. In a few hours they'd have to move on from this and be alone. But, he really didn't want that. Not right now. He was fairly certain if any one of them were missing from all this, the other two would break down, let alone all three of them gone separate ways. "As much as I don't like to, I'm very tempted to skip class."

"I'm not letting either of you go whether you like it or not." Courfeyrac mumbled. One hand clutched tighter at the fabric of Jehan's sweater. Jehan curled tighter to them in response.

"I don't mind. I don't want to go." He replied softly. "I want you both where I can see you."

"I'm not going." Combeferre said definitively, leaning forward slightly to pull the two throw blankets off the back of the couch. As best he could given their positions, he covered Jehan and Courfeyrac each with one. "I think a nap would do all of us some good."

 Courfeyrac mumbled unintelligibly, already halfway to asleep. Jehan shifted slightly, wrapping himself up in the blanket, curling impossibly tighter into Combeferre's side, drawing comfort from his presence. Combeferre settled himself, drawing his arms slightly tightly around his boyfriends’ shoulders, and slowly let himself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing Courfeyrac, Jehan and Grantaire, Tilt writing Enjolras and Combeferre


End file.
